Don't think, Just feel
by LillyWonka
Summary: Disney's The Santa Clause Fic Lilly's in love with Bernard. He troubles her thoughts until one day it's just too much. Will he feel the same about her?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly hung upside-down on the velvet couch, frustrated. All day she had thought long and hard, yet not a single inkling of a

thought had crossed her mind. Why oh why had she volunteered to work in the creative department for a week? 'Simple'

she thought 'I thought I was creative but apparently I've got toy block!' But something was on her mind, or rather,

someone, taking up all the thinking space in there. Her friends usually told her she thought too much; she was beginning to

think they were right…

Blood slowly pacing to her head, she hung there still, hoping this position would help her troubled thoughts in some way.

'Bernard….Bernard…. leave my train of thought...' she silently pleaded in her mind. Ever since that faithful December

morning when they had both first started working in the factory, she had know there was something about him that just,

shook her, animated her, and gained her attention. Look at them now; she was working alongside Curtis as Head Elf's

assistants, and not only that but, they were friends, growing closer with each encounter.

'Maybe I should just draw a square and tell Santa it's the latest thrill amongst children everywhere.' Lilly gave a slight

giggle at the thought, picturing Santa standing there nodding, yet thinking she had totally lost it, and Bernard beside him

with an amused smile on his gorgeous lips. Wow, every little thing that crossed her mind got connected to that one elf, no

matter how hard she tried to chase him from her speculation. Lilly sighed pure frustration, steam almost blowing off of her

head. She checked her golden Mickey Mouse watch; in shining numbers it revealed the time to be 6 o'clock p.m. Most of the

elves had probably gone home to their happy lives, not that hers wasn't happy, it was just disturbed. Disturbed by the one

and only elf who could make her melt, faint, even die.

She finally decided to head home, saying a quick farewell to Santa before exiting out the front door. Little did she know

that a certain elf was looking out the glazed window, consumed with thoughts of her, watching her waltz across the snow

clad path back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernard was consumed with thoughts of the curly haired elf, Lilly. He was pacing in his rather small study, when he heard

the quick pitter patter of small feet, and the muttering of a quick goodbye to the boss. He'd know that melodic voice

anywhere: Lilly. Looking out of the glassy snowed window, he saw her; practically dancing her way home, chocolate brown

curls bouncing up and down behind her.

Lord knows how she could hypnotize him with just a blink of an eye. He remembered the first time he had seen her dance;

now that's what he called being in a daze! Bernard's little sister had enrolled in dance class, and, what do you know! Lilly's

mom just happened to be the dance instructor. He'd had to go one day to drop off his sister, and Lilly was practicing tango

with an elf that looked exactly like Joe Jonas. Half of him was engrossed by the green monster of jealousy, while his other

half was immersed in the magic that was Lilly's dancing; soft, supple steps, graceful turns, and fiery passion blazing

through her eyes. She didn't notice him drooling over her, easily wrapping him around her finger.

Back to the present, Bernard was driven abruptly out of his flashback by a screaming Curtis, telling everyone who was still

at the factory it was time to go home. Bernard rushed out before Curtis had time to reach his study.

Lilly lay awake on her marshmallow soft bed. She gazed helplessly around her room in The Santa's Workshop apartment.

Troubled thoughts and a million and one questions traveled her mind, eliminating any chance of peaceful sleep. The fact

that the reason of this disturbance was sleeping right down the hall didn't help the cause either. When they had first met,

Bernard had been like an older brother to Lilly, by however little older he may be, now that Lilly was head over heals in love

with him, she wondered if he could ever feel the same.

Lost in reflection, she barely heard the slight tapping at the door. "Come in" she replied. And who else but Bernard should

step into her room, wide awake. Lilly sat up on her bed, confused. Bernard closed the door and walked over to sit on the

edge of her bed. "Hey, Judy told me you haven't been getting much sleep lately. Is something wrong?" Bernard asked,

wanting to do nothing except kiss those perfectly drawn lips. "No, I've just uh, got a lot on my mind, that's all," she

muttered, looking at the red silk comforter. "Want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Bernard asked, knowing Lilly

was deeply troubled, and in need of comfort. Lilly nodded, her gazed fixed on the fine silk. Just like when they were like

brother and sister, Bernard climbed into bed beside her, putting a reassuring arm around her. But now it was different,

friendship had blossomed into true love, creating an awkward silence.

Lilly snuggled into Bernard, her cold skin brushing his always warm skin. Bernard could clearly smell her delicious ravishing

raspberry scent. He slowly ran his hand up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps.

'It's now or never' Lilly thought. She finally decided to give in, to take the risk that troubled her. Whatever the outcome

would be, at least she would get this burden off her shoulders.

"I Love you," Lilly suddenly said. 'Oh my god, did I just say that?!' she thought alarmed.

"What?" Bernard asked, thinking he heard wrong.

Lilly looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and repeated, "I Love you."

"You…you do?" Bernard asked shocked.

"Yeah…since the first day we met…" Lilly trailed off now uncertain if she did the right thing. She made to turn away from

Bernard, but he gently lifted her face to meet his, and brought her pink lips to his. And for once in her life, Lilly didn't think

about what she was going to do, she just felt it, and gladly kissed back. They broke apart and gazed into each others

eyes. "I love you too," Bernard finally said. Lilly laid her head on his chest, drifting into the sweetest of dreams, hundreds of

new ideas suddenly flowing like a river. Bernard couldn't believe this, a perfect angel sleeping in his arms. No, she was

better than an angel, she was Lilly, and Lilly was all he needed.


End file.
